This contract is for the development of a new vaginal barrier contraceptive based on a self-gelling monoglyceride vehicle and an antimicrobial spermicide. The self-gelling monoglycerides form thick gels immediately upon contact with water or moist surfaces or aqueous fluids such as those present in the cervical os and seminal fluid. During the three year period, the contractor will prepare contraceptive formulations containing self-gelling monoglycerides and an anti-microbial spermicide, nonoxynol-9.